Iced Blood's Cocktail
by Siiux3
Summary: Set around season 8 - A simple walk at Crater Lake will change Lois and Clark's life forever. They will have to pruchase a man who's playing with them and he has only one intention... kill.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone. First word... I'm french, and i'm writting english ( WOO ) So sorry if my english isn't great. Thought I hope you will like it.**

**The story is set during Season 8.**  
><strong>This is definitly a Clois story.<br>****This is a Lois POV. She is writting her diary in some way.  
><strong>**Rated T ( there will probably be some gruesome moments ) **

**Only the story is mine.**

**Well... Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

My husband is gone since a week, I don't know where he is or how he is. So to calm my nerves I decided to write our sories aren't like the others. They are weird, and even sometime unimaginable. It's like this one, because to imagine it you really have to be lunatic. It was during winter, I remember it as if it was yesterday, I decided to take him to Crater Lake so I could teach him how to skate on the ice. He didn't really like the idea, but he couldn't resist my charm. At this moment, no one of us could imagine what would happen to us. At this time, I was still trying to understand myself and to enlighten what I was hiding deep inside myself. But this story opened my eyes, okay... In a very sadly way but still... So there is our story, the one who brought us together. And I'm still thanking god today for it. We went through lot of things together, but it didnt stop us from marrying each other and being happy together. No one of us would have imagine this future. If you had tell me one day that I would marry him I would probably have laugh at you thinking that you would be totally crazy to think something like that ! But now... I'm scared, I don't know where he is, and I miss him. I truly hope he is alright. But before he left he told this "Nothing will happen to me as long as you are going great". It's always what I am thinking about when I do miss very much. But it didnt stop me from being so scared about what could have happen to him. But he wasn't alone happily. So... Let's stop talking, and now here is the beginning of the story, as incredible as it seems.

**Kent Farm.**

It was on Sunday, a week before the Christmas' holidays. At that time, Clark and I were one of the best, if it's not the best team of the Daily Planet. It's actually what was always saying our editor, Perry White. We were kinda proud of it... Espacially me, listening to Clark. So it was sunday and during the eve, it didn't stop from snowing, it was all frozen and there was about 30 cms of snow on the ground. It was barely impossible to put a feet outside. But I couldn't stay inside one more minute. Circle all around the house without being able to go out with like being a hamster in a cage. I was at the farm because the heater at the Talon was broken, I couldn't stay at the apartment without being sick. So Clark nicely proposed me to stay at the farm with him. Which he quickly regretted then. So, I couldn't stay there any longer, I thought that if everything was totally frozen, the lake should probably be it too. This is when I started to think about all the hours when my mom and I were skating on the ice... Since she died I never did it again because it made think of her and made me sad. But it was finally time to move on. I got up, took my polar jacket and put it on, with a big scarf, my cap my gloves and of course the moon boots. I didn't want to be sick. I went out of the house to join Clark who was, as always, hidden in the barn to cut some woods, well that's what he said. When I arrived, he was taking the woods in his arms which was spread on the floor. I didnt even see that he had no ax, I just saw that this jackass only had his red jacket and his blue t-shirt on him. How could he be like that, i wasn't truly worried about him. But he was my only way to have fun, how would I have fun if he was sick ?

"Smallville what the heck are you doing ? Look at yourself, you'll be sick in two if you stay like that" He didnt seem to appreciate what I just said.

"Lois, I know what I'm doing, thank you for caring." I knew it was totally sarcastic. "No, no, no put on a scarf or something."  
>"But what's going on with you all of sudden ? Since when do you worry so much ?"<p>

"Nothing I just don't want me main entertainement to be sick." He rolled his eyes at me.

"I see"

"And i don't have the intention to stay at the farm all day, and You will come with me, so put on something" He stopped everything he was doing to look at me

"Wow wow ! Slow down... Where are you taking me ?" He seemed all panicked and I loved that.

"I wanted to go to Crater Lake.." And he cut me before I had time to finish "But it must be totally frozen" "Let me finish ! I wanted to ice skate. And no way to discuss, me decision is taken."

"And what if I dont want to go ? Espcially with you."

"It's the same thing."

"You wont force me to go there"

"Come on Clark ! Please... The last time I went there it was with my mom and I truly miss it... I was hoping to show her that all the hours spent skating together had been very useful to me, so she could be proud of me... Again."

I knew he wouldn't say no if I said that. He is so touchy. As often, and to make it worse I took a childish voice and my puppy dog eyes. I was just the best he couldnt say no when I had this look on my face and I knew it. He looked at me exaspereted for a few seconds.

"Okay Lois... I'm coming. But you wont have me every time like that !" He tried to convince me with that but I knew I could do whatever I wanted with him andI just Loved the thought of it. "Yeah, yeah we'll see Smallville"

All proud of myself, I went back inside the farm to take everything we needed. I had skates for me, and also for him, I didn't know where it came from, but it wasn't important. It was fitting him perfectly. When I went downstairs he was waiting for me and he already looked totally panicked. "Relx Smallville, I wont eat you."

He looked down clearing his throat then looked back at me "I know... But I dont know how to skate"

I shrugged,it didnt really matter as long as we were going out "It's alright, I'll teach you."

"The last time I skated, I was with Alicia..."

I looked at him soryr for him, I knew how much he suffered when she died. "Oh I'm sorry Clark... Well we will remember of our memories together then" I tried to make it better.

"Yay..."

"Come on Smallville, can you not at least fake to be happy ? You have to get used to it now, and cover yourself, you will really be sick otherwise."

Still on a sarcastic tones he answered. "Yes Lois, At your service Lois"

The way to Crater Lake was calm but fun. As always we were bickering each other to have fun, to stay busy and, without sending myself flowers, it always me who was winning on those games. I was so proud of me.

**Crater Lake.**

Wehn we arrived, as planned, there was no one around and the lake was totally recovered of a thick ice. We went toward the dock carefuly, we didnt want to fall, the road was a bit slippy. When the skates were on and well fixed, went up on the ice. I was already all confident and I was sliding on the ice without any problems. Though I saw Clark who couldn't keep balance, I was laughing at him, and circling around him laughing.

"So Smallville, how is it going ?" I asked him to annoy him.

"Ha ha ! Very funny Lois. Can't you help me instead of laughing at me ?" He seemed totally freaked out on the ice, that was the first time I saw hom so nervous.

"I don't know... I like to see you squirming, that's pretty fun."

"This isn't fun !"

I rolled my eyes at him. "You really are a killjoy Clark." I went closer to him and he immediately held my shoulder to keep balance. I could hear from here his heart beat very very fast. He seemed scared so I knew I shouldn't laugh too much about it but more try to help him, so I tried to be nice to him for once. He thanked me.

"You are welcome. So do you wanna me to teach you ?" He looked at me and chuckled

"Lessons with you Lane ? Oh god help me." I rolled my eyes again then nudged his shoulder.

"Hey, if you're not happy, I can let you on the ice and you do it on your own."

"I was kidding Lois. It was a joke !" He told me nervously.

A winning smile appeared on my face, I was doing whatever I wanted with him. But I had to teach him few things if we didnt want to be bored very quickly. Still in front of him, I showed him the position he had to take with his feet.

"You have to put your two feets like that, so they are slightly crossing in the back of it, then if you want to go on you put your feet in the front, sliding it on the ice, and then you push a little with your other feet. Come one try it".

"You are sure of yourself on it ?"

"Yeah, yeah go on. Don't worry. I'm here anyway even if you fall down I will help you." I smiled at him trying to reassure him. He really wasn't confident but he let my shoulders go and went on, but before his feet could touch the ground he fell down on his butt. I couldn't help but laugh while sliding toward him to help him up. "Alright, we'll go slower. Hold on to me and I will make you slide." It made him a bit more confident. But he didnt know where he should put his hands. Completely exasperated, I took his hands and started to slide behind me. Slowly at first, so he could get used to it.

"It's okay ? You're following ?"

He nodded quickly "Yeah for now. But i'm not relaxed on the ice"

I laughed a little. "Well try to relax still Smallville."

he shook his head totally terrified "I made to live on the ground, not on the ice"

But he just started to lose his concentration, he lost balance and fell down, he pulled him down with him without wanting it. Happily I fell onto him so I didnt get hurt. I rolled down on the side to let go of him, laying on my back. He made his way to me fastly to check if I was alright, he couldn't stop excusing himself. He seemed to be very sorry about what he did. I didnt understand why he was so scared about hurting me. He made few minutes before getting on his legs again, when he did he finally got back to me.

"God Lois, I'm so sorry ! Are you alright ? See, I think skating isn't made for me. It might no be a good idea. I'm sorry, do you want me to help you up ?"

"Thank you Smallville, but I'll be alright, I'm not going to die yet."

"I'm truly sorry"

"Smallville, stop with your apology, you're starting to upset me"

He suddenly shut his mouth. I tried to get up then. I also started to be a bit cold, and even if I needed to catch my breath back it might had been time for us to went back home. It was leading anywhere anyway. I was still close to the ice, when I thought I heard a noise under the lac. So I looked down but I didnt see anything. I shrugged it away, and tried to get back up again but this time, a black thing slowly came closer to me under the ice. I couldn't see what it was but it wasn't a fish. And it started to freak me out.

I couldn't take my eyes off the ice. "Clark ?" I screamed his name which made him quickly come to me.

"What is it ?" He asked me, wondering what I wanted.

"Can you come closer please. Help me." He came to me and held out his hand to me, when I took it I looked down again and what I saw would change our lives forever. I screamed and jumped into Clark's arms who was shocked and surprised.

He cleared his throat "ermm, what's going on Lois ?"

I didnt let him go and starting to stutter, I wasn't oftern scared but this time..."There's..There's.. There's someone under the ice..." I whispered

He raised an eyebrow probably thinking that I was crazy "Huh ? What are you talking about, this isn't possible..."

Of course he still hadn't look down, so he really thought I was crazy. So with a bad look, I made him understand that I wasn't a psychopath. He looked down and this is when, he took a deep breath, there he finally believed me. He was shocked and surprised too, which made him put a hand on his mouth and the other one on his heart. We could see under the ice, appear a woman's head... cut out of the body. Her eyes were totally white, he mouth half opened seemed to be screaming for help but here we could still see her tongue had been cut off. Her livid face was still showing the fear this woman probably had. We could even see the moldy flesh where her neck had been cut. Her brown hair were floating in the water, but the pain was still able to be read on her face...


	2. Chapter 2

There was seriously only us to change an easy walk into a crime scene... We called the police, and once they arrived they took us away to be able to ask us few questions. But what could we possibly say except that we just saw her head under the ice ? When they finally stopped their questions, it was our time to ask the questions, we were still reporter and report the news is our job so we sure wanted to know everything about it. But all they could tell us was "We don't anything more for now" Awesome, we would go so far with that...

Clark took my arm. "Come on Lois let's go back home..." He knew thta we wouldn't learn anything more right now by staying here. But I was very stubborn, as always. 

"Smallville ! We're having the opportunity to have our headline ! And if we're doing a great job we might win a Pulitzer ! I'm not letting that going." I was looking at him like a crazy someone who only want more and more, i knew it but I couldn't look at him in any other way.

"I know that Lois, but we're not going to learn anything more here today. Tomorrow we'll go back at the Planet and then we'll talk to Perry. If he agrees to give us the case then we will work on it."

I rolled my eyes at him for the third time today. "You truly are a killjoy Clark. I'm bored as hell at the farm, and now we have the oportunity to work, to be busy, but no Mister said he doesn't agree with me..." I grumbled not even looking at him, then stump my foot while walking toward the pick-up. I knew I was acting very childishly. But what could I say ? He was seriously sometimes getting on my nerves. I hated that but I knew he was right. We wouldnt go further here for now. But this woman didn't come here on her own and she didnt cut her head on her own either, and I had the firm intention to know what really happened. And as stubborn as I was, I would never give up on it.

**Kent Farm. 6 am.**

The next morning, when the sun just started to raise, I was already up and ready to go. I never had been so fast. I couldn't sleep that night, this story was going into my head and I couldn't think about anything else. I wanted to know. I needed to know. I was imagining every possible way of the why and the how the head of this woman appeared here. I walked to Clark not so discreetly. "Come on Smallville ! We're going to be late hurry up !"

It was early morning and I was already getting on his nerves, it was fun though... for me of course, not for him. "LOIS ! Calm down would you ? We're not going to be late since we're going there an hour early.."

I was circling in the house waiting for him to be faster, he could be so slow when he really wanted to be. "This isn't a reason, Glory is waiting for us" I didnt let him time to breath that I was already sat in the pick up, the seat belt buckled up. I was gesticulating so he would hurry. I saw he was still as slow as a snail, I rolled the window down and yelled "Chop chop !" He was at few meters from me but I could see him looking at me exasperated. It was fun to annoy him. And thebest was that he wasn't ever trying to get revenge.

**Daily Planet. 7:45 am.**

When we arrived at the Planet, we barely had time to walk to our desks that Perry was already yelling, and right now it was a call for us. "LANE ! KENT ! IN MY OFFICE... NOW !"

We looked at each other, we both knew he would like to talk to us about what happened the day before. But we didn't ask any questions and made our way upstairs to his office. Clark knocked at the door. "Come in". He seemed to be in a very nice mood today. Without saying anything we walked inside and sat down on the two seats that was in front of his desk. He was looking away through the window at the city. He didn't even turn around to look at us to talk to us. He just stayed like that and started to talk. "I'm guessing you saw the TV news this morning right ?"

Clark cleared his throat, he glared at me then started to talk "Well..." He didnt even had time to finish his sentence that Perry already understoof what he wanted to say.

"You didn't ?" He was so surprised that he turned around to look at us, then he walked back to his chair and sat down, his hands placed on the desk and his fingers intertwined.

"No, we kinda had something else in mind since yesterday, so we didn't take time to look at the TV" I told him thinking he would guess that we had discovered the woman's head. But the way he is looking at us truly showed that he had no idea of what I was talking about.

"Anyway, I'll tell you then. Yesterday, at Crater Lake, a young couple..." Very confident I cut him and finished his sentence for him.

"Found out the head of a dead woman, well then yeah we know about it. And it wasn'ta couple who found out." He just stayed silent for a few seconds trying to know what exactly happened right now and why I did know all those informations if we hadn't what the TV.

"But how..." I didn't let him finish again and answered before he had time to ask the question "Well it was Clark and I at Crater Lake, we were skating and then we just saw the head under the ice saying hi to us. Nice huh ?"

He stayed silent again "Yeah... I see..." He looked at us again, we could see on his face that a thousand questions was bumping into his head. "Why didn't you tell me that directly ?"

I talked before Clark had time to open his mouth. "Ha ! I wanted to talk to you about it, but Clark did really insist to tell you this morning. I wanted to tell you before but he sais it would be useless" It didnt really happen like that, but I knew Perry wouldn't do anything to Calrk, so it was just another way to bother him... and it worked.

"So, Kent, what do you have to say about that ?" He raised an eyebrow looking at Clark. He seemed pretty confident. "If we had call you yesterday you have give us the article and then what ? The policemen weren't up to help us at all, and even after that, the case has just opened, nothing that we already know would have been said." Perry agreed with him.

"One point for you Kent. Lane you will have to control your adrenaline better !" I was a bit shoakced that it fell back down on me.

"But Perry..." He shook his head looking at me "There is no 'But', I'm giving you both the article, you have three days to finish it. After that, every publics newspaper would have write something about it and we would have no popularity. Three days understood ?" We both agreed with a nod of the head but without a word. "So what are you both still doing here, Come on go to work now !"

We had three days to do this article... It was too much time well that was what I thought at first. But it was without waiting the little elements which would could to disrupted our investigation. Nothing very bad though, but let's just say it would change the whole story. We first started to look on Internet before directly try to talk with the inspector.

**Day 1**

The websites informations, the websites of crimes' "fan", Police's website... we were looking at everything. We found out few more informations but nothing extraordinary. If we were resuming everything we had, it would only do 5 lines. I was complaining about it to mself when Clark's phone rang. I looked up at him when he picked up.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet." He was also looking at me. We both were hoping that it would help us in our investigaton. He reached for a pen a paper so he could write everything the person he was talking to told him, he then suddenly stopped and nodded. "Alright then, we will be there in a few minutes. Good bye." He stood up taking his paper with him and took his coat then looked at me. "It was the police. The inspector wants to see us, right now."

I got up an started to get ready. "Did he tell you why ?" I asked him, but it was a bit stupid.

He shook his head then walked toward the stairs, I followed him. "Not really, he just said that he would need our help"

I frowned, totally lost. How could we help this guy ?... "But how does he want us to help ? I mean we told everything we knew to the police yesterday"

He shrugged without stopping. "What do I know, I'm not in his mind." I rolled my eyes at the comment then shook my head, I didn't answer but it didn't stop me from thinking how annoying he could be sometimes. I taught him too well. Happily the Police Station wasn't far from the Planet, and as no one of us were talking, the uncomfortable silence didn't bothered me too much. We arrived their in about 5 minutes.

**The Police Station**

What a noisy place... Lot of people walking around, paper noise, phone ringing. Well it was a bit like the Planet but it was policemen and everyone has a gun. We walked toward the front desk, I was waiting to find the so infamous secretary woman unfriendly and bimbo, I must look like too many movies. But I was totally wrong, first, it was a man and a very charming man he was around twenty I would say, he was smiling and very friendly. He was very good looking, It was almost happy to be here.

So we walked toward him and this is Clark who talked first "Hello" This is when the man looked up at us, then a huge smile appeared on his face while he was looking at me. "Good Morning. Can I help you ?". Clark didn't notice the guy smile, happily, because I know him and I knew he would directly be jealous even if he refused to admit it. "Yeah, the inspector Banks asked us to come to see him." He nodded looking at us then pointed at a room behind him. "Yeah if you are M. and Mrs Kent then it's right behind me here." A little chuckle escaped from me, then I place my hand over my mouth and looked up at a.. I dont know if he was more shocked or hurt.. Clark. "sorry Clark, but we're not married, we're just friends."

Suddenly a brightly smile appeared on the guy face, he was so cute. Clark had to clear his throat to remind him that he was still here. And it did work as he turned his head to him, and the smile disappeared. "It's on the back of the hall, third door on the left, he is waiting for you." The only answer he got was bad look from Clark and wink coming from me.

I wasn't dreaming, Clark Kent was jealous because a guy was coming into me. And I knew I was right so I would for sure take advantage of it ! It was fun to see him like that, and the best would that he would never agree, he would probably say something like 'he was looking at you like a piece of meat' which would make me laugh as always. Yeah Clark wasn't like every guy... Well that's what he said anyway.

So I followed Clark on the way to the ofice, I wrapped my arm around his with a big grin on my face, I wanted to have fun with him right now. "Smallville, what was that ?" He looked at me as if I was an alien. "What are you talking about Lane ?" I laughed and nudged him, I knew he was playing dumb, he couldn't fool me. "Oh please Clark, don't tell me everything was okay with you because I wont believe you !" He rolled his eyes which made me laugh even more. "I don't know what you are talking about Lois, really."

I couldn't let him win that, so I stopped him before we could come in the office. "Come on Clark, this isn't wrote _Pigeon_ on my forehead." He looked at me in a very sarcastic way. "Really ? I would have bet it was." I shook my head and sighed "Seriously Clark, You're not going to be like that for a long time again. We're a team do you remember, and we're supposed not to fight together." He looked at me, I guess he didnt want to talk or didn't want to explain himself so he knocked at the door. "You're not going to be free like that Clark, i'm not done with you." I could saw a smirk on his face, Maybe this wasn't the right thing to do, but it was still nice to see him smirk sometimes. Then the door opened, and the inspector appeared. "Hi, please come in." He walked back to his desk and waited for us to come with him.


End file.
